


THE BEST CREEPYPASTA EVER!

by MUTTLESSBREEDING



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, I was reading bad creepypastas so I Decided to make this, I’m literally brain dead by this point, Lost Episode Creepypasta, Lost Episodes - Freeform, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUTTLESSBREEDING/pseuds/MUTTLESSBREEDING
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	THE BEST CREEPYPASTA EVER!

Back in 2004, I worked as an intern for Cartoon Network. 

One day, I had been wandering around, looking through various storage units, since it had been my lunch break. 

While rummaging through one of them, I found a VHS tape that was labelled “DO NOT WATCH” 

So, I put the tape right back where I had found it, and carried on with my fucking day. 

The end. 


End file.
